terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shraak
The Shraak are the only native sapient race of Sash. They are descendants of rats and most of their technology is based on advanced bioengineering, they also have an advanced religion. History Early History The Shraak's history truely began when numerous groups of rats native to Sash headed into deep underwater caverns in search of air pockets that could provide their salvation. These rats fared well for a while but soon the air began to run out, and many of the groups of rats died. One species of rats survived, they had learnt that they could breed plants to provide them with atmosphere, these rats were the precursers to the Shraak Selective breeding As the primitive biosphere that the Shraak had created spread, they came across creatures, and attempted the same trick they had used with the plants on the animals. Over time, and over many failed attempts the Shraak managed to bend the biology of the natural creatures to their will, creating Arthropods bred specifically to be knives to to pull carts. Features Culture The Culture of the Shraak is based, as mentioned above, mostly on obsessive selective breeding, however the Shraak also have an elemental Polytheist religion basen on worshipping a number of spirits; The First, and most powerful of the spirits is the spirit of Light, he cast Raag and thus Sash away from the rest of Pijidraw when an arrogant Shraak killed his brother. The Spirit of light has never forgiven the inhabitants of Sash, though they beleive one day they will see his warm glow again. The Second spirit is the Spirit of warmth, he is undeniably weaker than the spirit of Light, however he has never forgotten the Shraak and has blessed their planet so that they will be able to survive untill they are forgiven by the Spirit of light. The Third spirit is the Mysterious Shadow spirit. The shadow spirit takes many different forms and appears in each living thing. It is the Shadow spirit that gives a being it's personality and makes a being unique, other than this little is known or said about the Shadow Spirit The Fourth, and rarest spirit is the Logic spirit. The Shraak beleive that this Spirit was made when the heat of the Warmth spirit warmed the Shadow spirit, who had taken the form of a primitive Shraak. The Logic spirit was thus born and was bound to the Shraak forever, the Shraak believe that this explains why they alone on their planet are Sapient. Biology The Shraak are similar to Otters and Primates in both build and abilities, they are powerful swimmers and have long webbed hands that are extremely dexterous. When swimming the Shraak use their bladed arms to cut through the water and their thick, powerful tail to speed through the deeps between Caves. The Shraak have sharp fangs but other than these they have little natural defensive powers, they can use the Blades on their arms and legs, however these are clumsy and awkward most of the time. Category:Sash Category:Shraak Category:Marine Rats Category:Rodent Category:Sapient Category:Simian Category:Tribes Category:Aquatic Category:Religious